List of Gargoyles characters
In the animated television series Gargoyles and the spinoff comic books Gargoyles (SLG comic) and Gargoyles: Bad Guys, Gargoyles are a species of winged humanoid creatures that are the focus of the show. Gargoyles Several clans of gargoyles exist worldwide, and each clan has distinct cultural and morphological characteristics. All gargoyle clans are alike in that each has a particular item, area, or concept that they strive to protect. They are fierce warriors and are incredibly powerful and resilient; their appearance and ferocity often means that humans vilify them as demons and monsters. Most of the world's gargoyle clans do not peacefully co-exist with humans. Gargoyles are particularly notable for entering a sort of stone hibernation, called "stone sleep", during the day, during which they resemble Gothic statues. During daylight, they can quickly heal from injury and illness, and are protected from most natural threats. However, this state makes them easy targets for destruction by their enemies and humans who hate them. The character Anton Sevarius postulated that, in this hibernation, they absorb solar radiation that allows them to store energy; otherwise, he concluded, the strenuous activity of gliding would require a nutritional intake equivalent to eating three cows a day. Damage during stone sleep can be fatal to a gargoyle. If a gargoyle dies during its hibernation, its body will remain stone. Gargoyles, despite having large wings, can only fly by gliding on updrafts and on the wind. They have sharp claws that can dig into any kind of solid surface, and they can use these to climb vertical surfaces. They are also excellent swimmers. While not inherently immortal, gargoyles can be extremely long-lived, a result of stone sleep—which slows or halts their aging process until they wake again the following night. Even in old age, they are not as frail and incapacitated as other creatures. Because they spend half their day asleep as stone, they age at half the rate of a human, thus living twice as long. The Manhattan Clan The Manhattan Clan are the protagonists of the series. * Goliath (voiced by Keith David) – Goliath is the leader of the Manhattan Clan. Goliath is named for the Biblical giant by the people of Castle Wyvern because of his stature at 6 ft. 10 in. (208 cm) and a weight of 400 lbs. (181 kg). By the end of the second season, Goliath has started a romantic relationship with Elisa Maza. * Hudson (voiced by Ed Asner) – Hudson was an Elder and former leader of the Wyvern Clan. He now serves as an advisor to Goliath and the rest of the Manhattan Clan. Hudson took his name from the river after Elisa explained almost everything has a name. * Brooklyn (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – The rufous-skinned, white-haired Brooklyn serves as the clan's second-in-command with a somewhat sarcastic and impetuous attitude, but has a talent for tactics. Brooklyn is named for the New York borough. He harbors bitter hatred against Demona after she tricked him. Forty seconds after being whisked away in time by The Phoenix Gate (but 40 years later, from Brooklyn's perspective), Brooklyn was returned to his correct time, older and with a family. * Lexington (voiced by Thom Adcox-Hernandez) – Lexington was the smallest of the clan and a technical wizard. Lexington is named from the avenue, which itself gained that name in 1836.Henry Moscow:The Street Book. New York: Fordham University Press 1978. p.69.Harris, Gale and Shockley, Jay. "East 17th Street/Irving Place Historic District Designation Report" New York City Landmarks Preservation Commission (June 30, 1988) Lexington harbored bitter hatred against The Pack,"Gargoyles episode 14 Leader of the Pack" but attempted to reconcile with Fox after moving back to the castle. Unlike the other Manhattan Clan gargoyles, Lexington's wings do not exist as fully "separate" limbs, but instead consist of membranes that are webbed to his arms with one extra set of "limbs" halfway down within the webbing, which allow him to glide like a flying squirrel. He holds a soft spot for baby Alex; in the third season, he is shown to act as a sort of babysitter and spoils him with new toys. Following the series' run on television and the release of the SLG Clan-Building Gargoyles comics, Weisman himself has hinted that Lexington may be of same-sex preference, but unrecognized by the character himself at that time. * Broadway (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) – Broadway is overweight and good-natured. Broadway is named for the street. Broadway has developed a strong dislike of guns and a great appreciation for old movies (particularly detective ones), as well as a newfound and rapidly developing appreciation for reading and literary works. He later develops a relationship with Angela. * Bronx (vocal effects provided by Frank Welker) – Bronx is a dog-like gargoyle beast. Bronx is named for the New York borough. He often stays with Hudson within the clan's residence, keeping him company while watching television. * Angela (voiced by Brigitte Bako) – Angela is the daughter of Goliath and Demona. She was raised on Avalon like a human, thus making her more willing to trust others, and joined the Manhattan clan in the middle of the second season. Angela is so named because of her angelic nature, Angela literally meaning "She-Angel". She later develops a relationship with Broadway, after letting "the trio" (Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington) know she does not tolerate nicknames being used for her. * Fu-Dog – Fu-Dog is a green-skinned leonine gargoyle beast, closely resembling a Chinese statuary lion in appearance from the Xanadu Clan in China who, at some unspecified time, joins Brooklyn on his journey through the time-stream. He is fiercely loyal to Brooklyn. * Katana – Katana comes from the Ishimura Clan during feudal era Japan, and is Brooklyn's sky-blue hued mate, with a similar but smaller beak when compared to her mate. Named for the most famous form of Japanese sword, she joined him on his Timedancer journey. During their adventures, she and Brooklyn had an egg which hatched into Nashville. She has a second egg, Egwardo, which she is very protective of, as shown by her carrying it (before it hatches in 1998) with her everywhere in a compact backpack. * Nashville – Nashville is the son of Brooklyn and Katana. He closely resembled Brooklyn, but had Katana's pale blue skin color and bluish-black hair. He is called Gnash for short. * Egwardo – Egwardo is a yet-to-be-hatched gargoyle egg. Its parents were Brooklyn and Katana. Egwardo hatched as a female in 1998, and was given the name "Tachi", possibly named for the predecessor of the sword her mother is named for. * Othello (voiced by Michael Dorn) – Othello was a rookery brother to Goliath who is shown to be hot-headed. Resurrected as the cyborg Coldstone. The Coldstone robot was designed to resemble him. (The name Othello was used to identify the character in the script.) He rejoined the clan in 1997. * Desdemona (voiced by CCH Pounder) – Desdemona is Othello's Mate. She helped to keep Iago at bay, and was eventually transferred into the robot shell of Coldfire. The name Desdemona was used only for script and credit only. She rejoined the clan in 1997. Coldstone Coldstone is the spirit of a deceased gargoyle from the Wyvern clan resurrected through science and sorcery into a cyborg body. He was formed from the remains of three different gargoyles (usually called Coldstone or "Othello", his mate Coldfire or "Desdemona", and his rival Coldsteel or "Iago"), and each personality remains mostly intact. Eventually, each personality is transferred to a separate robotic body. Since the Coldstone robotic body only had one voice box, Coldstone was always voiced by Dorn, regardless of the personality in control; however, in "Legion" Coldstone's tone changed whenever Desdemona was in control. Iago/Coldsteel Iago or Coldsteel is Othello's enemy. He convinced Othello that Desdemona was secretly pursuing a relationship with Goliath. He was eventually transferred into the robot shell of Coldsteel. Upon Demona's reactivation of the Coldstone robot, Iago took control of the body, until Othello was convinced to help Goliath and clan. In 1996, Coldsteel aided Xanatos and Coyote 5.0. in retrieving the Stone of Destiny, in exchange for removing a tracking device from his body. The name Iago was used only in the script and credits. Voiced by Xander Berkeley. Demona Demona (voiced by Marina Sirtis) - Goliath's former mate and Angela's biological mother; who is no longer frozen in stone by daylight like the others, thanks to Puck's pre-Gathering intervention. She has been continuously alive for a millennium, because of a magical pact with Macbeth granted to them by the series' version of the Three Witches, giving both of them nearly-irrevocable immortality. Demona developed a hatred of all humans, making her an enemy of the clan. She was named by Macbeth, after her demonic fighting skills, Demona literally meaning "She-Demon". Over the centuries that she has been alive, Demona was the enemy of the Canmore family, who all took on the moniker of The Hunter; because of this, Demona was indirectly responsible for the destruction of the Manhattan Clan's clock tower home. Avalon Clan The Avalon Clan are the gargoyle eggs of Castle Wyvern that were protected by Princess Katharine, Tom, and the Magus. The eggs were taken to Avalon, where they hatched and grew to adulthood. Members of the clan include Gabriel (the son of Coldstone and Coldfire), Ophelia, the gargoyle beast Boudicca, and other unnamed members. Katharine and Tom raised them as their own children, and thus gave each a name to be told apart from each other, so the Avalon Clan holds great respect for them. London Clan The London Clan are a prosperous English clan resembling the creatures of heraldry. The London Clan roosted at a country estate called Knight's Spur. They also ran a magic shop in London to supplement their income, and until the mid-1990s (the timeframe of the Gargoyles series) had abandoned their mission of protection. Their names were derived from the heraldic creatures they were based on: Leo (lion), Leo's mate Una (unicorn, and the clan's leader), Griff (griffin), Staghart (stag, rumored to have a close friendship with Lexington), Constance (sow), Old Pog (hippogriff) as the clan's eldest member, Lunette (winged unicorn, as she is Leo and Una's daughter, born the same year as Brooklyn's son Nashville) and 189 other members. Clan Ishimura Clan Ishimura was a gargoyle clan in Japan and the only clan thus far that lived in harmony with humans, teaching them Bushido, (lit. the "Way of the Warrior"), since feudal times. It includes Kai, (lit. "The Ocean" or "The Sea"), the Clan leader, Sora, (lit. "The Sky" or "The Heavens"), Yama (lit. "The Mountain"), who was banished from the clan for criminal activity — resulting in his joining Robyn Canmore's Redemption Squad unit in the future to atone for his own misdeeds — and many other unnamed members. In the Gargoyles comic series issue "The Lost", it is revealed that the gargoyles of Japan are properly called tengu, as a possible inspiration for Japan's folkloric creatures with similar physical characteristics. Guatemala Clan The Guatemala Clan members are protectors of the Guatemalan rainforest and associated with the Kaqchikel people's culture. The four surviving gargoyles of the clan wore special talismans linked to a special occultly-enchanted artifact called the Mayan Sun Amulet, that let them avoid their stone sleep. Their names are Spanish words for precious gemstones— the red-skinned, legless Zafiro (sapphire) as the clan's leader, with a unique feather-winged appearance reminiscent of the Mayan deity Kukulkan but with human-form arms, or possibly one of the cuoatl, specifically Quetzalcoatl, the winged serpent; the green-skinned Jade (pronounced , as it would be pronounced in Spanish) with a facial appearance reminiscent of Goliath; and the blue-skinned females Turquesa (turquoise); and Obsidiana (obsidian), who has developed skills as an herbalist (similar to Maya ethnobotany) with medicinal plants of the rain forest, in healing physical injuries. Due to malicious business actions initiated in 1993 by the Cyberbiotics Corporation's Preston Vogel in and near the clan's rain forest protectorate (see below), a sizable number of the Guatemala Clan's earlier gargoyle membership was destroyed in stone slumber only a few years before the "Avalon World Tour" visit to them by Goliath, Angela, Elisa and Bronx; without the Guatemala Clan's rookery of gargoyle eggs ever being discovered in the tragic event. Labyrinth Clan The Labyrinth Clan lived underground, protecting the homeless individuals who also lived there. The Mutates The Mutates were created when Sevarius combined animal genes with humans in an attempt to create gargoyle-like creatures for Xanatos. They rebelled against Xanatos, and now protect the homeless in the underground facility known as the Labyrinth. They also take care of the clones. All the Mutates resembled humanoid cats with bat-like wings on their backs (giving them enough strength to glide), and had the ability to store and discharge electricity, due to having electric eel DNA and the associated storage organ to naturally accumulate an electric charge. ;Talon :Talon became the leader of the Mutate Clan; originally, he was against leadership as he preferred everyone being equal, but took control when Fang attempted mutiny. Resembled a black panther hybrid. Talon was originally Derek Maza, Elisa Maza's younger brother. He took a job as a pilot for David Xanatos, with a series of events leading to his mutation. The mutate Maggie Reed is shown to love him, and the feeling is mutual. ;Fang :Fang was originally a member of the Mutate Clan but eventually betrayed them. He resembled a puma hybrid with bat wings. Fang was a human named Fred Sykes before Sevarius mutated him. He found several laser rifles and used them and a pair of human followers to attempt to take over the Labyrinth where the mutates lived. He later joined forces with Thailog and Demona. He is a loud mouthed bully who likes dominating those weaker than himself, which causes Yama to become antagonistic towards him as both Yama and Fang are eventual members of Robyn Canmore's Redemption Squad. ;Claw :Claw is a strong-but-silent Mutate. The transformation process rendered him mute, brought on by either physical damage or psychological trauma (it is never specified). Resembled a tiger hybrid. Claw is shown to be a coward, doing what he is told out of fear; however, he has brief moments of bravery. ;Maggie Reed :Maggie Reed is an innocent young homeless woman who was tricked by Sevarius, she was the most desperate to find a cure for her condition. Brooklyn had a crush on her for a time, but she fell in love with Talon/Derek. Maggie was listed in the show's credits as Maggie the Cat, an allusion to the female lead in the play Cat on a Hot Tin Roof by Tennessee Williams. Maggie was voiced by Kath Soucie. Maggie resembled a lion hybrid. In the comic continuation, it was revealed that she was pregnant with Talon's child. Non-combat Mutates To continue with his experiments in mutating, Sevarius and Fang abducted four residents of the Labyrinth. ;Thug :Thug was in charge of guarding Fang's cell, before he was freed by Sevarius. Mutated into a human crocodile. He took the two kids back to the Labyrinth. ;Tasha :Tasha was a woman who was mutated into a human armadillo. She committed suicide after discovering that Sevarius had no intent to cure them. ;Benny :Benny is a boy who was mutated into a human woodlouse. ;Erin :Erin is a girl who was mutated into a human turtle. She is Benny's older sister. Both Benny and Erin are modeled after Greg Weisman's kids. They got to choose which mutated forms that their comic book versions were given. The Clones The Clones were made by Sevarius at the request of Demona and Thailog. Their intellects were originally deliberately stunted to make them obedient to Thailog, but with Thailog's supposed death they regained their freedom. Talon offered to take the clones with him to the Labyrinth to educate them. Issues 3 to 5 of the comic depict Thailog later going to Castle Wyvern to persuade the clones to rejoin him, as they still had not developed free will at that time. After a battle with Goliath and his clan, most of the clones decide to return to the Labyrinth, at the insistence of Delilah. Only Brentwood decides to remain with Thailog. * Malibu (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Malibu is the clone of Brooklyn. There are hints to a possible relationship between Malibu and Delilah (much to the disappointment of Brooklyn, before his initial meeting with his own future mate Katana). * Brentwood (voiced by Thom Adcox-Hernandez) - Brentwood is the clone of Lexington. Unlike the other clones, he decides to remain with Thailog, viewing him to be smart. He was the only clone, however, to stay out of the fight between the clans. Brentwood parallels with the evil Lexington from Future Tense. (Lex comments on his decision, saying "You're really making me look bad.") * Hollywood (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Hollywood is the clone of Broadway. * Burbank (voiced by Edward Asner) - Burbank is the clone of Hudson. Much like Hudson, Burbank carries a weapon, in his case, a mace. and lacks the injured left eye Hudson still possesses. * Delilah (voiced by Salli Richardson) - Delilah is not an exact clone; she is a binary clone of Demona and Elisa's DNA, programmed to be a servile concubine for Thailog, replacing Demona. Delilah is voiced by Salli Richardson. Goliath went to the Labyrinth requesting Delilah's company for a Halloween dance (as Elisa had broken up with him). After Thailog crashes the party, Delilah is given the choice to remain with Thailog or go back to The Labyrinth. After deciding to leave Thailog, she asked the other clones to make the same choice, and was joined by all of them except for Brentwood. Delilah was angry that Goliath tried to use her as a replacement for Elisa when they temporarily broke up. Goliath had explained to Elisa that he could never feel anything for Delilah, because Gargoyles mate for life. :In the unmade spinoff, Gargoyles 2198, Delilah's eponymous descendant would have been a main character, close friends with Samson (the grandson of Broadway and Angela, resembling Goliath). * '"Anton"' also called Little Anton - Made by Sevarius using the DNA from all the gargoyles. The clones differ from the originals by their colors, and some features like horns or teeth. To gain a physical advantage, Malibu, Brentwood, Hollywood and Burbank were aged to be in their biological 20s: older than the young trio, yet younger than Hudson. The clones' names are places in Los Angeles, contrasting with and spoofing (as chosen by Demona) their counterpart protagonists' New York City placenames. Thailog Thailog (Thailog is the reverse spelling of "Goliath"), was a clone of Goliath created by Anton Sevarius and educated by David Xanatos, (via a "subliminal education program"), giving him many of Xanatos's personality traits. He would prove to be both a genius and a persistent enemy. Thailog debuts in season 2, in Double Jeopardy, which aired in November 1995. Like Goliath, he was also voiced by Keith David. Deciding that he would never be free under Xanatos' thumb, Thailog planned his own kidnapping by Sevarius, blackmails Xanatos for 20 million dollars for his safe return, and, after meeting his genetic source, Goliath, for the first time, seemingly perishes in an explosion. Xanatos later guesses that Thailog had planned to fake his death all along, leaving him both free of Xanatos, and free to spend the 20 million without interference. Xanatos realizes that he has created a monster, one as strong as Goliath, and as smart as, (if not smarter than), himself. Under the name "Alexander Thailog", Thailog would later form a partnership/relationship with Demona, (business-wise they formed a company, called "Nightstone Unlimited"), but was planning to let her and Macbeth die, in order to inherit both their fortunes. (Demona, in her human form, planned to marry Macbeth and then claim that he was dead in order to inherit his fortune, Thailog planned to kill Macbeth and Demona and as her sole business partner, her Banker, he would inherit their combined fortunes). Both of them later commissioned Sevarius to create a clan of clones, which he eventually betrayed. Thailog eventually "dies", (or, more accurately, lapses into a permanent stone sleep), in the third season of the animated series; but as that is considered a "non-canonical" event by series creator Greg Weisman, Thailog would be clearly depicted as alive in the canonical SLG Comic Book. The dynamics between Thailog and Xanatos somewhat mirror that of Lex Luthor and the clone of Superman in Vatman, in season one of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, which aired in March 1994. Humans In addition to the gargoyles, human characters figure prominently in the series, both as allies and enemies of the gargoyles. Residents of Castle Wyvern 954-994 Princess Katharine Princess Katarine is the leader of Castle Wyvern (and, by default, the Scottish clan of gargoyles) during the 990s. Katharine was at first prejudiced against the clan, but after they saved her life, she vowed to protect the clans' unhatched eggs and raise them on Avalon. She was voiced by Kath Soucie. Katherine's parents ;Prince Malcolm :Prince Malcolm was Katharine's father, the previous lord of Wyvern Castle, Hudson's good friend, and brother to King Kenneth. He formed a co-existence alliance with the gargoyles who had been there for centuries, and built Castle Wyvern. Goliath, Demona, and Hudson saved his life from an attack by the Archmage. He also inadvertently inspired hatred of gargoyles at Wyvern, particularly in Princess Katharine—he told her that the gargoyles would get her if she didn't stay in bed. He was apparently deceased by the time of the Viking attack in 994. Voiced by Roger Rees. ;Princess Elena :Princess Elena is Katherine's mother. She married Prince Malcolm in 975, and intended to give him the Phoenix Gate as a dowry (until it was stolen by Demona). Voiced by Kath Soucie. The Magus The Magus was a court magician of Castle Wyvern and Katharine's top advisor. It was the Magus who cast the spell that imprisoned Goliath's clan in stone, believing that the Viking Hakon had murdered the Princess and blaming the gargoyles for her death. He later discovered that Princess Katharine had been rescued by Goliath; unable to restore the gargoyles (as Hakon had burned the page with his counterspell), he agreed to place Goliath under the same spell, so that he might one day be reunited with his clan. The Magus guided Princess Katharine and the eggs to Avalon, and harbored unrequited feelings for the princess for many years. He died after using a great deal of energy to defeat the Weird Sisters. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett. Tom the Guardian In 10th-century Scotland, Tom was a peasant boy at Wyvern Castle, who was eager to make friends with the gargoyles, especially the future-named Lexington & Brooklyn, despite his mother's objections. He also accompanied Princess Katherine and the gargoyle eggs to Avalon, where he took on the role of Guardian, protecting the eggs & training the young gargoyles when they hatched. While living on Avalon, the adult Tom became Katharine's confidante, and eventually her husband. Mary Mary, Tom the Guardian's mother, was fiercely anti-gargoyle like Katharine, but had a change of heart as she, too, vowed to protect the eggs. Along with Finnella, she did not go to Avalon, instead choosing to stay on Earth and guard the Grimorum Arcanorum, stating that, "a woman alone might run into trouble: two women can cause plenty of it". When a Timedancing Brooklyn arrived in Scotland in 997, Mary recognized him as one of the gargoyles from Goliath's clan. Together, the three of them joined Constantine's enemies, led by King Kenneth III. She and Finella would continue guarding the Grimorum while leaving 997 with Brooklyn. In October 1996, Mary (or a woman resembling her) attended a Halloween party atop The Eyrie Building. Voiced by Kath Soucie. The Archmage The Archmage was an evil sorcerer and an enemy of the gargoyle clan at Castle Wyvern. He was defeated by Goliath, but his future self saved him from his fall in a perpetual time paradox—as his future self existed in the 1990s, and rescued his past self, without any explanation for how the loop began. The Archmage continues to live through this loop, despite his later defeat, after rescuing himself in the past. The Archmage was encouraged to conquer the world, but first had to retrieve the trio of occult objects he most desired, the "three keys to power" in the series, comprising: the ancient book of magic spells named the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Phoenix Gate and the Eye of Odin; as well as to conquer Avalon as a base of operations. His future self secured an alliance with the Weird Sisters to watch out for the mystical artifacts, as well as guide the destinies of Demona and Macbeth, advising them to bend Oberon's law of non-interference. The "Future Archmage" brought his past self nearly a thousand years into the future, where his past self swallowed the Grimorum in order for the spellbook to be brought onto the island ("human magic" is not allowed on Avalon by law; consuming it created a "legal loophole"), thus making him very powerful. However, he was defeated by Goliath, who stripped him of the Eye of Odin, causing the Grimorum to turn the Archmage into a pile of dust. During some unspecified time, the enhanced Archmage undertook additional time travel, thus meeting a Timedancing Brooklyn. He was voiced by David Warner. The Captain of the Guard The Captain of the Guard was the head of Castle Wyvern's garrison in 994. Resentful of the lack of appreciation that he and the gargoyles received for defending the castle, he struck a deal with Demona and the Vikings to have the castle sacked, forcing out the humans and leaving only him and the gargoyles. The plan included sabotage, such as severing bowstrings, but backfired when the Viking leader Hakon shattered most of the gargoyles during the day after the siege, prompting Goliath and the survivors (Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx) to go after the Vikings for revenge. The Captain was killed along with Hakon in 994, when they fell off a cliff, but their spirits remained trapped in the area as punishment for their actions. When Goliath returned to the Wyvern site a thousand years later, the Captain and Hakon, in spirit form, attempted to steal Goliath's lifeforce and thus free themselves from the area. He stopped midway, after realizing his guilt for his treachery, and instead turned on Hakon. Having atoned for his sins, his spirit was set free to rest in peace. Voiced by Ed Gilbert. Residents of New York Elisa Maza Elisa Maza is a NYPD detective, friend of the Gargoyles, and later love interest for Goliath. Voiced by Salli Richardson. Her family also figures prominently in the series: ;Peter Maza :Peter Maza is Elisa's father. A Native American who was once an NYPD officer. He never argues with Elisa once she sets her mind on something. Voiced by Michael Horse. ;Diane Maza :Diane Maza is Elisa's mother whose ethnicity was Nigerian. She went to a Nigerian village to get in touch with her roots as a griot. Voiced by Nichelle Nichols. ;Derek Maza :Derek Maza is Elisa's brother who was a cop and also a pilot. He was later transformed into the mutate Talon by Xanatos. Voiced by Rocky Carroll. ;Beth Maza :Beth Maza is Elisa's sister who is a student of the fictional University of Flagstaff. Voiced by Monica Allison in The Cage and Roxanne Beckford in Cloud Fathers. Macbeth Macbeth, former King of Scotland, was loosely based on the Shakespearean character as well as the real historical figure, depicted with a white chin curtain beard in the 1990s main storyline of the series. He is eternally bound to Demona and is forced to live in conflict with her forever; neither one can die until one simultaneously kills the other. Initially an enemy of the gargoyles, he later becomes their ally. He tried to claim the sword Excalibur for himself but did not succeed in doing this. After being impressed with Macbeth's skills and honorable behavior King Arthur offered him a place in the New Round Table. Macbeth, while honored, refused this offer because he felt he could not submit to Arthur's rule as he was a self-made man. But, Macbeth offered his services should there ever be a crisis. He sometimes uses the alias Lennox Macduff (after two characters in the Shakespeare play). He was voiced by John Rhys-Davies. Macbeth's family ;Duncan :Duncan was the ancient king of Scotland, Macbeth's foe, and the second to wear the Hunter mask. He secretly ordered the death of Macbeth's father, and destroyed the few remaining gargoyles in Scotland. It was because of Duncan that the Weird Sisters forged the spell between Macbeth and Demona. He was defeated by Macbeth. Voiced by Neil Dickson. ;Gillecomgain :Gillecomgain started the Hunter line as part of his revenge on Demona, who had scarred his face as a child. As an assassin under Duncan, he started a spree of terror and violence that included assassinating Macbeth's father, Findláech of Moray, and nearly wiping out all of the gargoyles in Scotland. After betraying Duncan, he was defeated by both Macbeth and Demona. Young Gillecomgain was voiced by Cam Clarke, and the older Gillecomgain was voiced by Jim Cummings. ;Gruoch :Macbeth's beloved in ancient Scotland, Gruoch is pressured into marriage to Gillecomgain by her father Boite. When Gillecomgain is revealed as the Hunter and slain, she happily marries her love and becomes Lady Macbeth, Queen of Scotland. They are later severed when Macbeth "dies" and begins his centuries-long struggle with Demona. ;Lulach :Lulach was the son of Gruoch and (historically) stepson of Macbeth (though this is not made explicit on the series). Ascends to the throne of Scotland after his father's "death." His ultimate fate is not shown, but it is implied that he is slain by Duncan's son, Canmore, in a later battle. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. ;Boite :The father of Gruoch and friend to Macbeth's father Findláech, Boite serves as an advisor to his son-in-law, Macbeth, throughout his life. Boite counseled Macbeth to destroy the remaining gargoyles (a plan which Macbeth rejected), ultimately leading to Demona and Macbeth's falling-out. Voiced by Ed Gilbert. ;Canmore :Son of Duncan, Canmore is only a boy when his father is slain in battle by Macbeth. Canmore is banished to England, but returns to Scotland as a grown man for revenge. Like his father before him, Canmore takes up the mask of the Hunter and declares war upon the gargoyles. He "slays" Macbeth in single combat, unaware of Macbeth's immortality. It is implied that he later has Macbeth's son, Lulach, killed. Canmore's descendants each become the Hunter in turn, hunting Demona through the centuries. Voiced by Neil Dickson. The Pack The Pack (Wolf, Jackal, Hyena, Coyote, and formerly Fox and Dingo, voiced by Clancy Brown, Matt Frewer, Cree Summer, Jonathan Frakes, Laura San Giacomo and Jim Cummings, respectively) are mercenaries organized by Xanatos first to be TV stars, then to hunt gargoyles. They were subsequently "upgraded" into more deadly forms through the use of genetic and cybernetic enhancements. Unlike the others, Coyote is a robot constructed in Xanatos' image, sent to infiltrate and lead the Pack. Lexington harbors a bitter hatred against them. Dingo, over time, misses the adulation he received as a fictional hero while on television — and to both atone for his own past misdeeds, and to actually be a real-world hero, joins Robyn Canmore's Redemption Squad after allowing the cybernetic being Matrix to join with him to achieve the ability to be a real hero. Fox Fox (born with the name Janine Renard) had her name legally changed. Her birth surname, "Renard", is the French word for "fox". She is the daughter of entrepreneur and business magnate Halcyon Renard, and his ex-wife Anastasia Renard (the name used by Titania, "Queen of the Third Race", while in the guise of a mortal human woman.). A former mercenary and former leader of The Pack, Fox quit the group and married David Xanatos. They later had a son, Alexander Fox Xanatos. Like many villains of the series, Fox initially had no love for the Gargoyles, seeing them as pawns to be manipulated; however, after they saved Alex, she changed her opinion and went out of her way to make amends—particularly to Lexington, who she had once hurt. She was voiced by an uncredited Laura San Giacomo. Tony Dracon Tony Dracon is an organized crime figure in New York, Dracon knows about the Manhattan Clan that often foil his plans, and has a score to settle with Elisa. He often clashes with Goliath and Broadway. In his last appearance, he was imprisoned with Czech gangster Brod. He was voiced by Richard Grieco. ;Glasses :Glasses is one of the associates of Tony Dracon. He was voiced by Rocky Carroll. ;Pal Joey :Pal Joey is the other associate of Tony Dracon. Margot Yale and Brendan Quarters Margot Yale and Brendan Quarters are a yuppie couple who have the misfortune of running into the gargoyles often. Margot became the assistant district attorney of one of the New York City boroughs, and spoke out against the gargoyles in a heated televised public debate with Macbeth, who defended them. During the Halloween Party at the top of the Eyrie Building, she berated Brendan for dressing as a Gargoyle (as other partygoers had done). Brendan later came across Goliath, injured, and sent for a doctor. Margot is voiced by Marina Sirtis, and later by Tress MacNeille in Season 3. Brendan is voiced by Pat Fraley. Jeffrey Robbins Jeffery Robbins is a blind author, a former Vietnam Vet, and a friend of Hudson. He helps Hudson find Macbeth. Afterward, he taught Hudson how to read, and decided to write a book based on the Scrolls of Merlin which he called The Sword and the Staff. When Demona unleashes a spell to turn the citizens of Manhattan to stone by broadcasting the spell on all television channels, Hudson and the clan visit Robbins and discover that blind people are immune to the spell. During the Halloween of 1996, Robbins admitted to being aware that Hudson is a Gargoyle—due to the late night visits, Scottish accent, scents of leather and concrete, and Hudson's refusal to shake his hand. (The scene was based on a similar one from a Goliath Chronicles episode). Robbins helps a blind Hudson recover his eyesight after discovering Hudson is a gargoyle. Voiced by Paul Winfield. Vinnie Grigori Vinnie Grigori is another man who has had various encounters with the Manhattan clan, whom he blames for an unfortunate string of bad luck. He is seen first as a motorcycle rider whose bike is "stolen" and crashed by Lex; Grigori had his license revoked, as his recollection of Lex would lead the judge to believe he was intoxicated. He is next seen as a security guard for Cyberbiotics' airship—the night Goliath and Demona destroy it. He is at Sevarius's labs when Goliath captures Sevarius to force him to make a cure for the Mutates (for which Grigori was fired). He later shows up carrying a huge bazooka, which he uses to finally get revenge on Goliath—stalking Goliath as he and Hudson battled Wolf and the spirit of Hakon—shooting him in the face... with a banana cream pie. He appeared as a reluctant recruit of the Quarrymen under pressure from Castaway, where he worked to save Goliath and Elisa from being killed. He then left to take a job in Japan. He eventually leaves on flight 994 and ends up lost in Tokyo. Vinnie's name and voice is a spoof of the character Vinnie Barbarino from the show Welcome Back, Kotter, and even refers to the Bazooka he used on Goliath as Mr. Carter. The cream pie that it shoots is a tribute to another Disney show, Bonkers, which Gargoyles creator Greg Weisman once worked on. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett. Hakon Hakon was the leader of the Vikings who ransacked Castle Wyvern in 994 and destroyed most of the gargoyles. He was killed, along with the Captain of the Guard, when they fell off a cliff, but their spirits remained trapped in the area as punishment for their actions. When Goliath returned to the Wyvern site a thousand years later, the Captain and Hakon, in spirit form, attempted to steal Goliath's lifeforce to free themselves from the area. Hakon's spirit reappeared throughout the series, trying to take revenge on Goliath. Before his death, Hakon apparently fathered children who became the ancestors of Pack member Wolf. His spirit later bonded to his ax. After the ax was destroyed by Hudson, his spirit dissolved. He was voiced by Clancy Brown. Finella Finella is a Scottish princess from 995. Finella was conned into helping Constantine set a deadly trap for King Kenneth upon Constantine's promise to marry her. Less than pleased at his betrayal and engagement to another, Finella helped Princess Katharine and the Magus get the eggs to Avalon and escape from Constantine, who wanted to marry Princess Katherine in order to secure his claim to the throne and destroy the eggs. Finella did not follow Katharine and company onto Avalon, instead choosing to guard the Grimorum Arcanorum with help from Tom's mother Mary. In 997, while Timedancing, Brooklyn arrived to save Finella and Mary from one of Constantine's soldiers. Together, the three of them joined Constantine's enemies, led by King Kenneth III. The book was taken from Finella, during the fight, by Constantine's sorcerer, Brother Valmont. After it was retrieved by Brookyln, Finella and Mary continued guarding the Grimorum, leaving 997 with Brooklyn. In October 1996, Finella (or a woman resembling her) attended a Halloween party atop The Eyrie Building. She was loosely based on the real historical character Finnguala, and was voiced by Sheena Easton. Arthur Pendragon Arthur Pendragon was once the legendary and Future King of Britain. Pendragon was based on the legend of King Arthur. He was awakened by Elisa to help fight the Archmage in Avalon. Though he had neither Merlin nor his knights nor the famed sword Excalibur, he fought Macbeth and won. He then decided to explore the modern world on his own, so as not draw attention to himself. Arriving in England, he was joined by the English gargoyle Griff, and battled Macbeth—with the help of the Manhattan Clan—to reclaim Excalibur. After defeating Macbeth and reclaiming Excalibur, he set off along with Griff on a journey to find Merlin. The Hunters/Quarrymen Descendants of King Duncan I, the Hunters are fighters from a series of hereditary villains through time that have sworn under the Hunter Mask to hunt down Demona and destroy all gargoyles. The current generation (consisting of Jason, Jon, and Robyn) come to New York after hearing of gargoyle encounters. However, Jason and Robyn Canmore eventually come to realize that not all gargoyles are the threat to humanity that Demona is, and drop the Hunter cause. Their brother Jon, initially apprehensive, develops a deep hatred for the gargoyles, drops the Hunter persona, and changes his name to John Castaway. As Castaway, he leads an anti-gargoyle group reminiscent of the Ku Klux Klan called the Quarrymen. Jason was recovering in the hospital while Robyn was recruited into The Redemption Squad to lead it. The three modern Hunters are Jason (voiced by Diedrich Bader), Jon (voiced by Scott Cleverdon), and (formerly) Robyn Canmore (voiced by Sheena Easton). Banquo and Fleance Banquo (a man) and Fleance (a woman) are two mercenaries who worked for Macbeth. They helped him retrieve the first Scrolls of Merlin and the sword Excalibur. They later left his service to work for the Quarrymen. Their first mission as Quarrymen had them, and Castaway, pursuing Goliath and Elisa to the destroyed Clocktower. Banquo and Fleance are named after the characters Banquo and Fleance in Shakespeare's play The Tragedy of Macbeth. Minor human characters ;Cuchulainn :The legendary demi-god hero of Ireland, Cuchulainn is encountered by Goliath and his allies reincarnated as an Irish teenager named Rory Dugan. He reverts to his heroic form when Rory's own girlfriend Molly reveals herself to be his old enemy, the Banshee, in disguise, especially when she further transforms herself into [[Irish mythology in popular culture#Crom Cruach|the gigantic, centipede-like "death worm" Cromm-Cruach]]. For a time, Cuchulainn mistakes Bronx for the legendary Hound of Ulster. He was voiced by Scott Cleverdon. ;Nick (Natsilane) :A Native American youth of the Pacific Northwest, Nick (born Natsilane, presumably named for or descended from the legendary hero) initially rejects his heritage for the realities of the modern world. He later encounters Goliath, Angela, and Bronx, and comes to accept the existence of the supernatural. He takes up the cause of his tribe and does battle with the trickster spirit Raven. He was voiced by Gregg Rainwater. ;Max Loew :A direct descendant of Rabbi Loew, Max reanimates the powerful Golem to protect the people of Prague. When the Golem is insincerely hijacked by Halcyon Reynard as a replacement for his frail body, Max enlists the help of Goliath, Angela and Elisa to recover it. Though it is never explicitly stated in the episode, Max and the people the Golem was created to protect are implicitly Jewish. It is not stated whether Max is a citizen of the Czech Republic or an American visiting Prague. Max was voiced by Scott Weil. ;The Emir :Mentioned by name in two episodes, but not seen in person until the episode Grief, the Emir was an Egyptian dignitary hired by Xanatos to capture Anubis, in yet another attempt to obtain immortality. However, the Emir planned on using Anubis to resurrect his dead son, who he felt was unfairly taken away from him in a "pointless car accident". Jackal hijacked the ceremony, but the Emir was able to usurp Anubis's power back. As the avatar of death, the Emir finally realized the role death plays in the world and that it cannot be meddled with, as much has humans want to. He reversed everything Jackal had done as the avatar, and sacrificed himself to free Anubis. He was voiced by Tony Shalhoub. ;Travis Marshall :Travis Marshall is a television anchor reporter at WVRN who also hosts the TV program Nightwatch. He is voiced by Charles Hallahan. ;Maria Chavez :Maria Chavez was the Captain of NYPD's 23rd precinct and Elisa Maza's superior. Voiced by Rachel Ticotin. ;Tomas Brod :Tomas Brod is a Czech gangster whom Preston Vogel hires to steal the Golem for Renard. After causing Goliath and Elisa problems in Prague, he moves to New York to take on Tony Dracon. Voiced by Clancy Brown. ;Taro :Taro is a Japanese businessman who threatened to expose the Ishimura Clan to the world through a "gargoyle theme park" he had constructed for the task on the outskirts of Ishimura; this "theme park" also functioned as a prison-like facility for any gargates within it for the purposes of public display, which ran against the Ishimura Clan's wishes (their Clan already had a long-established, strongly positive relationship with Ishimura's human population). As a result, Yama took on Taro and defeated him in one-on-one combat. Voiced by James Saito. ;Shaman :An Aborigine wise man, who became Dingo's spiritual advisor when the latter decided to wipe the slate clean regarding his past. He was aware of Dingo's armor, and of the existence of Gargoyles. He also helped Dingo and Goliath reach the Dreamtime to communicate and reason with Matrix. He also suggested that both Dingo and Matrix should join The Redemption Squad. He was voiced by James Avery. The Third Race/Oberon's Children The Third Race, also known as Oberon's Children, were magical, shapeshifting, and often fickle creatures and fairies from around the world. They were not all literally descended from Oberon, but he was their leader and he governed all of the Third Race under a strictly-enforced set of rules. They possessed incredible powers, were apparently immortal, but had a fatal weakness to any form of iron in proximity to them. Regardless, as long as they were in the real world, Oberon forbade them from interfering in human events. However, many of the Third Race (particularly the Weird Sisters), as well as humans and gargoyles, have realized that Oberon's laws can be bent even if they cannot be broken. Oberon Oberon was the lord of Avalon. He possessed godlike powers and was the most powerful being in the whole series. Very arrogant and impudent, it was by his edict that Avalon was abandoned and the Third Race forced to live with humanity, partially due to Titania's habit of interfering directly in mortal affairs. Oberon later himself left Avalon to join them. He was also responsible for The Gathering, in which the Third Race left the rest of the world and congregated in Avalon. He was voiced by Terrence Mann. Titania Titania was Oberon's (recently remarried) wife and Queen of Avalon. Posing as the human Anastasia during part of her 1,000-year exile, she was the ex-wife of Halcyon Renard, and Fox's biological mother. A highly skilled manipulator, she aided the Manhattan and Avalon Clans on several occasions, frequently keeping Oberon in check and teaching him some humility. She was voiced by Kate Mulgrew. The Weird Sisters The Weird Sisters – Phoebe, Selene, and Luna – were a Triple Goddess of powerful magic users named after three Greco-Roman goddesses of the Moon and based on the witches from Shakespeare's Macbeth. The sisters appeared sporadically throughout early episodes in various guises, but eventually revealed their hand in looking after Demona and Macbeth, being the ones who linked their fates and made them immortal. Their overarching motivation, however, is to aid the Archmage in gaining revenge upon Katherine, Tom, and the Magus, who had outwitted them and gained entry to Avalon in spite of Oberon's ban. Following the Archmage's defeat, the Weird Sisters generally stopped stirring up trouble and were content to serve Oberon again following his return. They were last seen forcibly bringing the Banshee before Oberon at the Gathering. The blond-haired sister is named Phoebe, who embodies grace. The black-haired sister is named Selene, who embodies vengeance. And the silver-haired one is named Luna, and who embodies fate. All three sisters were voiced by Kath Soucie. Puck Puck was a trickster fairy. His magic was the reason why Demona became human during the day, instead of turning to stone. It was eventually discovered that he was Owen Burnett, having made a deal with Xanatos to serve him faithfully. Because of this deal and his affinity for humans, he was banished from Avalon and had the use of his powers "hard-limited" by Oberon. Since the Gathering, Puck could only use his powers within Oberon's strictly imposed limits: meaning they were only usable when Puck was teaching or protecting his employer's son, Alexander Xanatos. In the non-canonical third season, this was shown to be a drawback; Owen was rendered unconscious when Alexander was kidnapped by the Quarrymen, leaving Puck unable to save the boy. He was voiced by Brent Spiner. Minor children of Oberon The rest of the Children of Oberon were fairies, gods, and other various creatures from cultures and mythologies worldwide that lived in Avalon until they were all expelled by Oberon. They were forcibly called back to Avalon by him one thousand years later in an event known as The Gathering. ;Anansi :Anansi is a spider trickster of African myth. He can literally spin spells using his web, which is also his weakness; if his web is taken apart, Anansi is powerless. His magic can change the shape of living creatures. Voiced by LeVar Burton ;Anubis :Anubis is the ancient Egyptian Lord and avatar of death. Those who became his avatar and used his powers could reduce or advance the ages of others, but few were worthy enough to wield it. Voiced by Tony Jay ;Banshee :Banshee is an Irish fairy with a powerful wailing scream, and the modern archenemy of Cu Chulainn. Goliath, Eliza and Angela encountered her on their adventure to Ireland. She objected to The Gathering and was forcibly brought to Avalon by the Weird Sisters before being attacked by Odin for her insolence. Oberon silences Banshee by sealing her mouth. - Voiced by Sheena Easton ;Coyote :Coyote is a Native American trickster spirit. He primarily appeared as the younger self of Elisa's father. Xanatos captured him with his latest coyote robot in an attempt to force Coyote to grant him and Fox (and by extension, their then-unborn son Alex) immortality. ;Grandmother :Grandmother is an elderly wisewoman of great power. Raven has said they are cousins. After Raven is defeated (again, ritually), Grandmother revitalizes the island with magical water formed from her hair. ;The Lady of the Lake :The Lady of the Lake is the patron of King Arthur and keeper of Excalibur during his time of absence. (Although several Ladies appear in Arthurian myth, it is unclear which, if any, the Gargoyles character is intended to be.) ;Odin :Odin is the All-Father of Norse mythology. The Eye of Odin, a magical item that featured prominently in the series, is his actual eye as known of in Norse lengend, preserved as a jewel-like magical artifact on Avalon in the distant past, and amicably returned to him by Goliath in the "Avalon World Tour" story arc's episode entitled Eye of the Storm. He gets along well with Oberon. During The Gathering, he attacked a defiant Banshee. Voiced by W. Morgan Sheppard. ;Raven :Raven is a trickster spirit who poses as a gargoyle to toy with Goliath and his allies. He usually appears as a normal man in a blue outfit. He and Grandmother are cousins. Other characters The Lost Race The Lost Race was a sentient race of Earthlings whose evolution predated the Three Races and has since become extinct, although Greg Weisman has yet to reveal when or how this occurred. In fact, he writes, "it's hard to give a category to something that currently I have no intention of discussing. But 'Lost Race' seems as good a moniker as any—as a place-holder." History What is known is that the Lost Race, the gargoyles, the humans, and finally Oberon's Children appeared on Earth in that order. The Lost Race is in fact from Earth, and Greg denies their having any contact with extraterrestrials. Although they eventually became extinct, the Lost Race was still around when Oberon's Children first evolved, as they were aware of the Children's existence. Brooklyn encountered this race on his time-travels to the past during his Timedancer adventures. Greg confirmed that the Lost Race has left behind relics and artifacts from their civilization. It is speculated by fans that these may include the ruins in the Archmage's Cave, notably the Megalith Dance, although Greg refuses to confirm or deny the possibility. The Steel Clan The Steel Clan were a series of robots built by Xanatos, modeled from the likeness of the gargoyles—specifically, Goliath. Originally meant to replace the gargoyles, Xanatos used them for his own personal army. He also wore a battle suit modeled in their likeness. An iron version of the Steel Clan was made to fight against Oberon. Xanatos later used an Iron and Steel Clan robot to aid Coldsteel and Coyote 5.0 in retrieving the Stone of Destiny. The New Olympians The New Olympians were a group of fantastical sentient beings resembling creatures and gods from Greek Mythology. They had traveled to the island of New Olympus after being driven there by fearful humans in Classical Antiquity, and their descendants were able to remain hidden through advanced cloaking technology. Several of them shared names with characters from mythology, although they were not intended to be identified with those characters, unlike some children of Oberon. According to Gargoyles creator Greg Weisman, they are descended from Oberon's children, though the show makes no mention of this, and there is also a resident gargoyle clan on the island. They were led by a winged man named Boreas (voiced by Dorian Harewood), and their Chief of Security was a Minotaur named Taurus (voiced by Michael Dorn). A robot named Talos—an upgraded version of the Talos first constructed by Daedalus and also voiced by Dorian Harewood—is a high-level advisor. A villainous shapeshifter named Proteus (voiced by Roddy McDowall) seemed to be the island's worst criminal. Other named members of the race included Helios (voiced by Rob Paulsen), Ekidna (voiced by Charity James), and Kiron (voiced by Frank Welker). In the last two instances, the use of the letter "k" in the spelling was intended by the show's creators to differentiate the characters from their mythological namesakes. The New Olympians appeared during the "Avalon World Tour" story arc in the episode The New Olympians, in which Elisa Maza arrived on the island along with her three "gargoyle" companions (Goliath, his daughter Angela, and Bronx). Because of their experiences with the human race—Taurus at one point specifically mentions the murder of his ancestor by Theseus—the New Olympians harbored a strong hatred against Elisa and humans in general. This inverts the show's usual premise, in which many humans are prejudiced against creatures such as gargoyles. After an encounter with Proteus, Elisa managed to convince some New Olympians—particularly Taurus—that not all humans are evil. A spinoff show, itself entitled The New Olympians, was planned; the Gargoyles episode featuring the characters was a "backdoor pilot". A series pitch was produced, revealing that the new series' storyline would have revolved around the New Olympians revealing themselves to humanity in front of the United Nations. The pitch, which is shown at Gathering conventions, introduced several new characters and hinted at a Romeo and Juliet-style romance between Sphinx (a New Olympian female) and Terry Chung (a human male). Although the series was never picked up, Greg Weisman has said that elements would have been included in the main Gargoyles series had it continued. Terry Chung appears as a trick or treater in the Gargoyles comic issue number four, which places the beginning of New Olympians at least a decade after the 2006 issues. He appears with during New Year's Eve of 1996 with his first cousin Tri Chung. Proteus escapes to New York to exact his revenge. Taurus leaves New Olympus to pursue him. This is not considered canon by Weisman. Nokkar Nokkar was a sentinel and member of the N'Kai (interstellar aliens who oppose the Space-Spawn empire), Nokkar waited on Easter Island to protect the Earth. While there, he was revered as a god by the natives, and the Easter Island Statues were modeled after him. He once captured Goliath and Angela, believing them to be Space-Spawn in disguise. Until the quartet of the "Avalon World Tour" visit Easter Island, Nokkar does not yet know of the Earth's gargoyle population, and is resultingly confused, thinking that they are with the aliens he is guarding against. In addition, Nokkar has never had any contact with any of the residents of Avalon, the children of Oberon, or any of the New Olympians. He was voiced by Avery Brooks. Tazmanian Tiger Tazmanian Tiger was a supervillain who robbed a bank in Sydney. His actions caught the attention of Dingo and Matrix (both of whom were Australia's crimefighters). He wore a skin tight costume and mask. His gloves had a set of razor sharp claws that were able to damage Matrix. He was assisted by two thylacines named Benjamin and Natasha. Organizations and groups The Illuminati In the Gargoyles universe, The Illuminati were a secret society started by Sir Percival, the Fisher King, that controlled and manipulated a large portion of the world, including politics and organized crime. Xanatos was a member of the Illuminati, which aided him in making his fortune (through a predestination paradox—Xanatos had instructed himself to travel through time). Bluestone was inducted into the society after gangster Mace Malone's failed attempt to capture Goliath. Matt's former partner in the FBI, Martin Hacker, was also a member of the Illuminati. Thailog joined as a new member at some unspecified time, and was the first gargoyle known to be part of the Society. The Society was last seen headed by Peredur fab Ragnal. Each member was of a certain numerical rank. When two members of the society encountered each other in private, they would share their rank. Peredur fab Ragnal Peredur fab Ragnal is introduced in the trade paperback for the comic, as the story introducing him was not published as a single issue. He was the leader of The Illuminati, and, through Quincy Hemmings, ordered Xanatos to steal The Stone of Destiny while it was being returned to Scotland. To his disappointment, there were 3 stones which the Spirit of Destiny inhabited, but from it he learned that Arthur had reawakened. Since Arthur was not supposed to awaken for another 200 years, Peredur decides to hold a meeting of the higher-echelon members, since this development could affect their (unspecified) plans. While Ragnal does not appear onscreen, Greg Weisman envisioned the voice of the character to be Jude Law. Fleur Fleur, originally known as "Blanchefleur", is introduced in the trade paperback edition of the comic, as the story introducing her was not published as a single issue. She is Peredur's wife, and met Xanatos in a warehouse after he apparently stole the Stone of Destiny. She discovered that Arthur Pendragon awakened after eavesdropping on a message that the Stone conveyed to Peredur. Like Duval, Fleur was also important to Peredur, but Fleur has had an occasionally contentious relationship with Duval, and envisioned actress Rhona Mitra to voice the character for potential animation. Matt Bluestone Matt Bluestone is a Jewish American and a Detective Sergeant in the NYPD. He was a former FBI agent who was assigned to be Elisa's partner after the shooting incident. The NYPD 23rd Precinct's Captain, Maria Chavez, thought it was too dangerous for Elisa to be working on her own after she was shot, and assigned Bluestone as her new partner so that she would have someone covering her back—despite Elisa's adamant protests that she did not need a partner. Bluestone is a big believer in conspiracy theories, especially the Illuminati. He was one of the few humans who were friends with the Manhattan Clan. The Illuminati were impressed enough with Matt persistence that they made him a member; ironically, this works in his favor in trying to expose them. He was voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. Martin Hacker Martin Hacker was Matt Bluestone's former partner in the FBI and an Illuminati operative, Hacker's job was to intentionally mislead Matt away from the Illuminati. When this failed, it was Martin who conferred membership onto Matt on the behalf of the Illuminati. After Manhattan discovers the existence of gargoyles, Hacker checks in on Matt Bluestone and John Castaway, as well as giving Xanatos an invitation to the White House from the Illuminati. While meeting all three of them, he claims a different objective from The Illuminati. With Matt Bluestone, he claims that the Illuminati agree that people aren't ready to encounter gargoyles. With Xanatos, he says the Illuminati feel it is time for humans and gargoyles to meet. As for John Castaway, he claimed that the Illuminati agree that the gargoyles should be destroyed. He was voiced by Michael Bell. Norman Ambassador The unnamed Norman Ambassador escorted Princess Elena to Castle Wyvern in 975. Both were attacked by the Archmage's bandits and rescued by Xanatos (who followed Demona into the past). Out of gratitude, and due to being a fellow Illuminatus, he allowed Xanatos and his family to join them at Wyvern. He also took a couple of envelopes with him at Xanatos' request—one containing a rare coin to give to a younger David Xanatos in 1975; the other containing details on how the coin was obtained, thus inspiring himself to travel back in time. Mace Malone Mace Malone was a leading gangster in the 1920s who was recruited into the Illuminati because of his underworld dealings. In 1924, the crime syndicates became aware of their vulnerability to the Illuminati, resulting in Mace having to disappear. He had a long life due to rejuvenation drugs. His habit of visiting Flo Dane alerted Matt Bluestone to his presence, who saw a photo with Mace wearing a society emblem and received confirmation of his suspicions from Mace's stepson Jack. As a result, Matt was offered membership if he brought a gargoyle to the abandoned Hotel Cabal, an Illuminati base. Though Matt brought Goliath, he secretly filled Goliath in on Mace's plan and left a hotel key for Goliath to escape. Mace, however, lost his key in the confusion and became trapped in the hotel. Mr. Duval Mr. Duval is first mentioned in the Gargoyle: The Goliath Chronicles episode "The Journey" (adapted into the first two issues of the SLG comic series). Duval tried to call Xanatos, but Xanatos shows no interest in receiving the call. Hacker tells Xanatos that the call was an invitation to the White House for an Illuminati assignment. For unspecified reasons, Duval's left eye and arm are replaced with cybernetic attachments, and he has an unexplained disdain for Blanchefleur. He is also very important to Peredur. While Duval does not appear onscreen, Greg Weisman envisioned the voice of the character to be Eddie Marsan. Shari Shari is a teenage girl introduced in the Gargoyles (SLG comic) comics series. She appeared as a new resident of The Labyrinth, and was introduced to the Mutates and Clones. After Thailog came to reclaim the clones, Shari left to warn Goliath, but was lying. Her name was revealed as she arrived at Nightstone Unlimited, applying to be Thailog's executive assistant. Before Thailog attacked her, however, he spotted an Illuminati pendant around her neck and welcomed her as a member of the Illuminati—which he had recently joined as a lower-echelon member. Thailog soon demanded a story from Shari, and so she told him of a lost tale from The Avalon World Tour. How she learned of that adventure was not specified. Shari went on to relate the legend of the Stone of Destiny to Thailog. She appeared to be more than she seemed. Quincy Hemings Quincy Hemings made his first appearance in the SLG comic. He is a Chief Steward at the White House. Xanatos meets him at the White House, and mistakes him for Duval due to their shared rank number. Hemings mentioned being on staff since the administration of Theodore Roosevelt, and being in his current position since the Lyndon B. Johnson administration. He gave Xanatos an assignment from The Illuminati. The assignment required Xanatos to retrieve the Stone Of Destiny. While Hemings doesn't appear onscreen, Greg Weisman envisioned the voice of the character to be Morgan Freeman. Falstaff Falstaff (went by the name John Oldcastle) was a father figure to Dingo, but for reasons unknown, strangled Dingo's mother. Upon the arrival of The Redemption Squad at his island base (which is really a ship), Falstaff insisted that The Illuminati are the good guys, determined to save the world, and allowed The Redemption Squad to speak to Fiona Canmore and Thailog, so they can vouch for the Illuminati. The Redemption Squad claimed to want membership, but Falstaff was aware of their bluff and sent his associates to fight the Squad. After the fight, he departed, but not before sinking the ship. Falstaff's associates ;Bardolf :Breathes fire. ;Pistol :Gun fighter. ;Points :Swordsman. ;Mistress Doll :Contortionist. ;Mistress Quickly :She is the only one apprehended by The Redemption Squad. Fiona Canmore Fiona Canmore is a former Hunter who ran into Demona in Paris in 1920. She stopped her plans to kill all the humans with the aid of Team Atlantis. As of 1996, she was retired from the hunt and was part of the Illuminati. In the Team Atlantis episode (which, while unproduced, was scripted and voice-recorded), she was voiced by Sheena Easton. Known members and ranking The following characters are part of the Illuminati at the following ranks: Xanatos Enterprises Xanatos Enterprises was one of the world's largest corporation owned by David Xanatos; Owen Burnett also wielded major control and influence, although he was not given a title. The company was seemingly at the forefront of advanced technology such as genetics, robotics, and weaponry. Xanatos Enterprises also included Gen-U-Tech, Pack Media Studios, and the Scarab Robotics corporation, all of which Xanatos used against the gargoyles and to further his goals one way or another. David Xanatos David Xanatos is a billionaire, nemesis, and later ally of the gargoyles, Xanatos' name is reminiscent of David—the Biblical king who defeated Goliath—and Thanatos from Greek mythology. He broke the spell that imprisoned the gargoyles, and frequently attempted to manipulate or control them. He was voiced by Jonathan Frakes. Owen Burnett Owen Burnett was Xanatos' aide who is later revealed to be the immortal trickster Puck. Puck took on an appearance similar to that of Preston Vogel, Halcyon Renard's personal aid; he decides to "out-Vogel Vogel". When Xanatos deduced his identity, Puck offered him the choice of receiving either the immortality he craved or a lifetime of Puck's service as Owen; to Puck's surprise, Xanatos chose the latter, confident that he would obtain immortality through other means and thus have Owen's services for eternity. The Owen persona eventually got his left hand turned to stone (the result of a spell gone wrong), and per Oberon's order, lost his magic powers except when he was training or protecting Alexander Xanatos. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett. Anton Sevarius Anton Sevarius was a free agent geneticist who mostly worked for the villains of the series, from David Xanatos to Demona. Known for his hammy play on the "mad scientist" stereotype, Sevarius was brilliant, but also devious and immoral. His experiments led to the creation of the Mutates and Goliath's evil clone Thailog (whom he also worked for at one point), as well as Thailog's gargoyle clones. He also helped Demona create a virus capable of destroying all human life on Earth (how he hoped to survive her plan is unknown, although he probably had anti-virus prepared for himself). In his (non-canonical) final appearance, Sevarius used the DNA of all the Manhattan clan to create a giant gargoyle named Little Anton; however, it ended up petrified by the virus the Clone clan was suffering from. Little Anton's "death" was the only time Sevarius showed any concern for someone. He was voiced by Tim Curry. Cyberbiotics Corporation Cyberbiotics Corporation was a rival in all ways to Xanatos Enterprises, led by Halcyon Renard and Preston Vogel. Xanatos attempted several times to bankrupt Cyberbiotics, even using Renard's estranged daughter Fox to do so. Cyberbiotics was based both from a skyscraper on a fictional island in New York Harbor known as the "Cyberbiotics Tower", and from either of two successive, massive, somewhat helicarrier-like airships named the "Fortress", sometimes accompanied by or supplanted with (for smaller missions) any one of a number of smaller "hoverships". The first of these massive "Fortress" airships was inadvertently destroyed by the Manhattan Clan. Halcyon Renard Halcyon Renard was an elderly businessman who is CEO of Cyberbiotics, father of Fox, ex-husband to Anastasia, and rival to David Xanatos. He is confined to a powered reclining version of a wheelchair for unknown reasons; the chair is weaponized for his self-defense needs, along with other devices. After confronting Goliath about his role in destroying his first airship, he formed a friendship with the Manhattan Clan's leader after the pair worked together to save the second airship. It's suggested in "The Cage", that Halcyon lent a lab to Goliath so Dr. Sevarius could create a cure for the Labyrinth Clan. Halcyon's family name, renard, is the French word for fox. Like Xanatos, he briefly flirted with immortality — with Renard's method being different, as he intended to transfer his own consciousness into a golem, the legendary protector of the Ashkenazim living in Prague during Renaissance times, and still in existence in the late 20th century within the Gargoyles storyline. This form of what turned out to be a selfishly-acquired form of "immortality" did not go well for Renard, until Goliath managed to change Halcyon's mind for the better, convincing him to leave the Golem's lithic body behind. Unlike Xanatos, Halcyon was more conscientious of his actions, adhering strongly to his own well-developed ideals of personal integrity and near-complete sincerity for both himself, his firm's employees and others he had contact with. Indeed, one of the things that help the elderly man and the Manhattan Clan's leader bond and become friends is that Renard challenged Goliath to accept responsibility for his part in destroying the first airship. Goliath apparently grew to respect the older man because of his strong adherence to his own morals. It is worth noting that Renard and his assistant, Preston Vogel participated in a desperate attempt to stop Oberon from abducting his grandson, Alexander and taking the child to Avalon. When Vogel gently challenged his employer as to his reasons; noting that Renard hated his son in law and didn't trust his own daughter due to her lack of morals; Renard answered frankly, that he was doing it for his grandson and no one else. He was far less Machiavellian and malevolent than Xanatos. He was voiced by Robert Culp. Preston Vogel Preston Vogel was Renard's aide who was considered by Puck to be the most "wooden man on the earth." Puck modeled his mortal form after Vogel. Unlike Owen Burnett, Vogel was not as loyal to his boss, and had fewer scruples when it came to the means he used to get things done, such as hiring members of The Pack, Jackal, and Hyena; levelling a rainforest and killing a sizable number of the Guatemala Clan's gargoyles in 1993; or betraying Renard. Voiced by Peter Scolari. Gargoyles Task Force The Gargoyles Task Force was formed during Part 3 of Hunter's Moon to find and counter or capture the gargoyles. They followed the gargoyles to St. Damien's Cathedral. Due to Matt's surreptitious stalling, in hopes the clan could escape, they were unable to apprehend the clan. Issue three of the comic introduced the Task Force. Members * Agent Martin Hacker (F.B.I. Liaison) * Assistant District Attorney Margot Yale * Detective Matt Bluestone * Detective Elisa Maza * Detective Cedric Harris (introduced in issue three) * Detective Tri Chung (introduced in issue three; first cousin of Terry Chung) * Officer Morgan Morgan * Officer Phil Travanti Officer Morgan Morgan Morgan Morgan was a New York Police Department beat officer in Elisa's precinct, and Elisa's friend. During Halloween of 1996, he asked Elisa out to the Halloween party atop The Eyrie Building. Though she refused at first, she accepted after temporarily breaking up with Goliath (due to wanting a normal life). She ended up choosing Goliath, however. Morgan, knowing of her relationship with Goliath, suspected he was merely a rebound, but held no ill feelings towards Elisa. Voiced by Keith David. Officer Phil Travanti Phil Travanti was Morgan's partner first appeared in the episode Temptation, and was named in issue three of the comic. The Redemption Squad The Redemption Squad was formed by a man known as The Director (who was voiced by William Devane in the animatic reel for the spinoff) to deal with crime and make up for their past sins. The group's first mission was to stop The Illuminati Society. Aside from apprehending Mistress Quickly, their mission was a failure. Robyn Canmore/The Hunter While aiding her siblings in ridding Manhattan of gargoyles, Robyn Canmore took up the alias Robyn Correy and was employed by Demona/Dominique Destine for Nightstone Unlimited. She deduced Demona's human identity, and shot The Clocktower hoping to kill Goliath and Clan. Though she saw the light after Jason's atonement, Robyn was maintaining her identity as The Hunter while serving The Director. The nature of her recruitment has yet to be revealed. She was voiced by Sheena Easton. Dingo Dingo (real name Harry Monmouth) was a former member of The Pack, Dingo remained with the team after Fox's departure but —unlike Wolf, Jackal, and Hyena— refused to undergo physical enhancements, instead adopting a battle suit. He grew increasingly disturbed by his teammates' transformation after their supposed "upgrade," feeling that they had abandoned their humanity and become "a freak show". He eventually left the team in disgust, returning to his native Australia and hoping to atone for his misdeeds. He later linked with an advanced artificial-intelligence program, named Matrix to enhance his battle armor in order to become a crimefighter. He reluctantly joined The Squad, since it was the only way he could be cleared of criminal charges in the United States. He tended to bicker with Hunter. He prevented an angered Yama from killing Fang. Voiced by Jim Cummings. The Matrix The Matrix was a nanomachine program created by Fox and her mother Anastasia Reynard as part of a world domination bid by Xanatos. However, the machines became sentient and threatened to overrun the planet (an allusion to the so-called grey goo scenario in speculative science fiction). With the help of a local shaman, Goliath and Dingo convinced the nanomachines to form a humanoid shape that merged with Dingo's armor suit. Calling itself "The Matrix", the merged entity pledged to protect and defend Australia. He was coerced into joining The Squad as an alternative to deactivation; he chose to join as doing so would help to maintain law and order. Voiced by Jim Cummings Series creator Greg Weisman had major plans for The Matrix; it was to have grown strong enough to power the planet. Yama (Lit. "The Mountain") Former member of the Ishimura Clan, Yama briefly aided the businessman Taro in making the existence of his clan public (albeit for peaceful intentions). Though he fought against Taro after learning his true motive, Yama was banished from the clan until he-himself feels that he has regained his lost honor. His mate, Sora, wanted him to ask her to go with him, but was turned down, as Yama felt that she would also share in his shame. He was attacked shortly thereafter by Dingo, Matrix, and Robyn. After the fight, Robyn approached Yama to recruit him into The Redemption Squad. She stated that he would have a chance for atonement, and that refusing to join would expose his clan to the world. He joined begrudgingly (as he was not thrilled about working with someone who hunted gargoyles). Fang/Fred Sykes Fang/'Fred Sykes' (his name revealed in Gargoyles: Bad Guys #2) was a brazen mutate resembling a puma hybrid, the only one of the group that approved of his changed body from the start. He tried to overthrow Talon and rule the Labyrinth. Fang eventually teamed up with Demona and Thailog, only to be apprehended again. He was later visited by Sevarius, who infiltrated the labyrinth to obtain some test subjects. Fang joined in to help turn a portion of Manhattan into mutates, but was thwarted by The Redemption Squad. He was nearly executed by Yama for making a joke at the expense of one of the test subjects, who had chosen to commit suicide. Just as Hunter finished debriefing The Director, she was told that they were to recruit Fang (for unspecified reasons). He was voiced by James Belushi. References }} }} }} (Not aired - written, voice-recorded, and partially storyboarded) }} Category:Gargoyles (TV series) characters Category:Lists of characters in American television animation Category:Lists of Disney television series characters